Plausible Deniability
by Raze Flyn
Summary: This is a rewrite of a fic I originally wrote in 2008 on another account based on the idea that Callie might recognize the Swat Kats in their civilian identities and not say so for her own reasons.


Disclaimer: I don't own Swat Kats They belong to Hanna Barbara and whoever owns Hanna Barbara now. I am just borrowing them for my own and possibly the enjoyment of other fans.

Notes: This is a rewrite of a fic I published on Oct. 4 2008 in my old Glasswolf account. The original fic was 668 words and this new one is 676.

Plausible Deniability

She sat watching as the heroes of Megakat city joked about as they changed her oil. She found it hard sometimes to resist letting them know that she knew the secret. It was so tempting to end the charade and just tell that she'd figured it out a few days after the first time she'd met the Swat Kats face to face. She wondered sometimes if they even realized how easy it would be for someone to notice that the two former Enforcers who ran the shop and salvage yard looked a lot like the Swat kats. She wondered occasionally if they really thought she was that easy to fool or if like her they were simply doing what they had to do.

As tempting as it was to tell them and end the charade she couldn't do it. She knew that it would shatter the carefully constructed facade that allowed her to help them. Her years in politics had taught her that she had to be able to deny knowing who they were to be of any real help to them if their identity was ever exposed. She hoped that day would never come but if it did she had to be able to give them political support and she couldn't do that if there was the slightest proof that she'd known. After all the mayor's attitude towards the two of them varied depending on public opinion and she had no doubt that if it was his career or the Swat Kats he'd sacrifice them in a heart beat and hear along with them if necessary.

She was kept awake some nights dreading what would happen if they were ever exposed. They were far too important to the safety of Mega Kat City. She knew that Feral and the Enforcers tried their best but over the years the criminals that plagued the city had only gotten worse and the Enforcers less efficient at handling the problem. She couldn't image the city lasting more than a month without the Swat Kats around to save the day. She couldn't help but occasionally entertain the notion that Commander Feral himself might know who they really were. After all if he really wanted to find them then he probably could; there had to be things they'd need to keep their jet in the air he could track. He didn't seem to expend much effort at finding them instead he seemed to be devoting all his time and energy into proving they weren't needed.

Of course a few minutes around the Commander were usually enough to disabuse her of that notion whenever it occurred to her. She noticed that the guys were done and so she tried to push her thoughts about the truth of things out of her head and pasted on a smile. She hoped someday she'd be able to tell them how long she'd known and have a real conversation but it wouldn't be any time soon. "Thanks a lot guys I don't know what I'd do without you," She said letting a bit of the real gratitude she felt for them seep through.

"Glad we could be of help Callie." Jake said cheerfully as he and Chance closed her hood. She spent a few moments talking with them before she had to leave. She knew they both had crushes on her and while she occasionally thought of taking Jake up on his offer she didn't want to cause any problems in their team work. She wouldn't do anything that would really come between them so she contented herself with a flirtatious good bye to him whenever she left the shop.

"I'll call you guys next time I need something," She said noticing how close it was to the real truth about things. As she drove off she thought about how irritating having to have plausible deniability was. Still it was necessary and years of being the one to really run Megakat City had taught her more than she cared to know about its necessity.

The End.


End file.
